The OC season 2 the way i want it
by Alie2105
Summary: what happend after the season finale eventually seth and summer, ryan and marissa ch.4 Seth,Summer and Marissa keep playing truth or dare ryan and theresa fight and maby ryan comes bak so read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction but if you like it I will keep posting so after you read review thanks

Alie

* * *

The OC Season 2 The way I want it

Set- after the season finale

* * *

**At the Cohen's**

Kirsten is now crying on the sofa in the living room while Sandy went up stairs to check on Seth.

Knock knock

Sandy: Seth are you in there

Silence

Sandy: Seth I am coming in NOW!

Silence

Sandy thinks 'I wonder where he is' then he sees the note that says- Mom & Dad he grabs it and then runs down stairs to read it with Kirsten.

* * *

**At Marissa's**

Marissa polishes off her second bottle of vodka and passes out on her bed.

* * *

**Theresa's House in Chino**

Ryan and Theresa just arrived in Chino and didn't speak the entire way there.

Theresa: Ryan you can stay in my room with me

Ryan: um no thanks I'll just sleep on the couch in stead

Theresa: fine but you but would be more comfortable in my bed

She walks over towards him then kisses him, it was an awkward kiss he broke away and said "Theresa I can't do this I love Marissa"

Theresa: Then why are you here with me in Chino?

Ryan: We are not together I an only here because of the slight possibility the baby is mine

Theresa: (screaming) FINE be that way

Ryan: SORRY (calming down) so when is your next doctors appointment?

Theresa: in 5 days why?

Ryan: because I am coming with you

Theresa: No! You don't have to

Ryan: but I want to

Theresa: I guess you can do what ever you want

* * *

**Summer on her way to Marissa's**

Summer was going to see Marissa because she know that she wouldn't be ok with Ryan leaving especially with Theresa.

10 minutes later she was out side her bedroom door

Knock Knock

Summer: Coop common let me in

No answer

Summer: coop are you there?

Again no answer

Summer: Coop I am coming in you better be ok

When she went in instantly she saw her and smelt the vodka, she took the empty bottles and hid them then she took some vanilla perfume and tried to cover up the smell on hard liquor.

* * *

**At the Cohen's**

Sandy came running downstairs and handed Kirsten the letter she opened it and read it allowed.

It said:

Mom & Dad

I am so sorry without Ryan I would be lost. So I left on my boat for awhile. He was the first real friend I had and he is my brother. I will be back soon I just left to clear my head. Oh and could you please give Summer the letter for her.

Love,

Your son Seth

P.S. Ask Summer to take care of Captain Oats and watch after him

She broke down again after reading the letter

Kirsten: Now I lost both of my boys what am I suppose to do now Sandy?

Sandy: No, no we haven't Ryan is only an hour away and Seth well be home soon

Kirsten: until then I am going to cry and be upset

Sandy: No you don't need to cry everything will work out you'll see

* * *

**Back at Marissa's**

Summer had been waiting for 3 hours for Marissa to wake up finally she did.

Marissa: Sum?

Summer: oh finally Coop I have been here for like forever

Marissa: (crying) I can't believe he is gone and didn't even say goodbye

Summer: (while hugging her) everything will be ok just give it time

Marissa: NO it won't be all ok when _he_ is with _her _

Summer: But he loves _you _

Marissa: and I love him too

Summer: he will be back soon

Marissa: not for like 7 months

Summer: ok but you can't drink because if he visits and sees you like_ this _he will break up with you for good

Marissa: No it is to hard without him

Summer: we will get through this together k?

Marissa: not together because your boyfriend is still in Newport

Summer: speaking of Cohen I am going to call him see how he is doing with Ryan leaving and all k?

Marissa: call him and then we will go over there ok?

Summer: ya thanks (takes out her phone and calls the Cohen house)

Ring ring

Kirsten: Hello

Summer: Hi Mrs. Cohen is Seth there?

Kirsten: um no Summer you should come over as soon as you can k?

Summer: o well I am at Marissa's so I will be over there as soon as I can drive

Kirsten: bring Marissa too

Summer: thanks she needs to get out of the house

Kirsten: well see you soon bye

Summer: Bye Mrs. Cohen

Click

Summer: Coop something is up and I need to get to the Cohen's House NOW!!

Marissa: see you latter then

Summer: no way you are coming too

Marissa: fine but I can't drive

Summer: no kidding

Marissa: let's go then

Summer: ya

* * *

**10 minutes later they are out side the Cohen house**

Summer: (knock knock)

Sandy: (in a very depressed mood) Hi girls some on in

Summer: Hi Mr. Cohen what's wrong?

Sandy: we should talk in the living room

* * *

Well that's it for now if you want me to keep going just review ill be on everyday thanks again

Alie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews keep them coming well here is chapter 2 I have chapter 3 written all I have to do it type it ill be on soon

Alie

* * *

**The OC Season 2 The way I want it**

****

****

**Set- after the season finale **

**Disclamer- i dont own anything **

* * *

****

****

****

**Now in the Cohen's living room**

Kirsten is on the couch crying again.

Summer: what's wrong?

Kirsten: yesterday I had two sons now I have none

Summer: What? Where is Seth

Kirsten: I don't know he just left us a letter (handing her the letter that says Mom & Dad on it)

Summer: (after reading it) I am going up to his room (while going up the stairs)

Marissa: ya well be right back (following Summer)

* * *

**Seth's Room**

When Marissa gets up there Summer is lying on his bed crying holding the note that says Summer on it.

Marissa: Sum did you read the letter yet

Summer: no I cant will you read it to me?

Marissa: sure give it to me

Summer,

I am so sorry I had to go but before Ryan I was a nobody then he came and was my first real friend and is my brother. I know I have you and I will find you first when I get back. I will not be gone long when I get there I will call you. I love you and can't bear to be without you for too long so I will be back soon.

Love you always and forever,

Seth

Summer was still in his bed crying two hours later when Marissa came to talk to her after talking with Sandy and Kirsten.

Knock knock

Summer: come in (in between sobs)

Marissa: (coming in and hugging her) everything will be ok

Summer: no it wont that was the first time he told me he loved me and I can't tell him I love him too(starts crying again)

Marissa: but he will he said he will come back

Summer: but it's not the same and he left

Marissa: because of Ryan

Summer: ya it is all his fault that stupid man whore

Marissa: no it isn't

Summer: common he left for her and that baby that might not be his I mean how many guys has she slept with in the past month that lil whore, slut and bitch

Marissa: I know alright (starts crying)

* * *

**On The Summer Breeze **

Seth is almost to Catalina only a 5 hour sail for Newport it was his first stop on his way to Tahiti. He already missed summer and his family but he needs time to himself. Now he is about 25 minutes form shore and that's good because it is getting really dark out.

* * *

**3 days later Marissa on her way to Summer's house**

Marissa knock's on summer's bedroom door

Summer: (muffled) come in (sniff sniff)

Marissa: (after she came in) Sum are you ok? you haven't left you bed for three days except to eat or go to the bathroom

Summer: no he left because I want enough for him, to make him stay

Marissa: no he said he loved you and will call you soon

Summer: but he hasn't called so he doesn't love me!

Marissa: but what if he isn't there yet

Summer: are you saying he might be dead? (starts crying again)

Marissa: no I didn't mean it that way

Summer: (while crying) have you talked with Ryan yet?

Marissa: no but he is suppose to call me today

Summer: do you think he will?

Marissa: no (starts crying too)

Summer: well I hope he does cuz you relli love him right ?

Marissa: ya I do

Summer: then I bet he will call

( 2 hours lata Marissa and Summer are still crying when Summer's cell rings)

Summer gets it and sees unknown #

Summer: hello

Seth: Hi Sum

Summer: (almost yelling) omigod Cohen are you alright?

Seth: ya I am fine what's up?

Summer: nothing where are you?

Seth: on my way home

Summer: are you like in Newport?

Seth: no I will be at the docks in like an hour

Summer: _where_ did you go?

Seth: no where I didn't go all the way there

Summer: where and y?

Seth: to Tahiti because I have always dreamed of going with you and I missed you to much

Summer: (sarcastically) aw but I am still mad _you _left_ me_!

Seth: no sorry I left bit I just needed a vacation from everything

Summer: I am still mad at you Seth

(He know she was really pissed because she almost never called him Seth unless she was extremely pissed)

Seth: well I gotta go ill stop by actually when do you want me to stop by?

Summer: maybe tomorrow I gotta go Coop is ova

Seth: ok um ... I love you bye

Summer: bye Cohen (turns the phone off)

Marissa: So?

Summer: he will be in Newport in like 50 minutes

Marissa: so ill just go now

Summer: no don't go he is coming ova tomorrow

Marissa: but you should go see him tell him you love him and make up today

Summer: I don't feel like it

Marissa: don't you love him?

Summer: ya I do I really do

Marissa: then go to the dock to see him when gets here

Summer: fin but only if you call _him_

Marissa: Seth?

Summer: no Ryan

Marissa: NO, no way

Summer: yes you are (as she hands her the phone already calling)

Marissa: Summer

Theresa: Hello

Marissa: hi is Ryan there

Theresa: (a little mad that Marissa is calling for Ryan) ya hold on

Ryan: hello

Marissa: hey Ryan

Ryan: (a little happier) It is so good to hear your voice Marissa

Marissa: ya yours too

Ryan: so what's up?

Marissa: nothing I just wanted to tell you summer just talked to Seth

Ryan: why is that such a big deal?

Marissa: oh I thought you knew never mind

Ryan: Marissa tell me now

Marissa: well after you left so did he with his boat and he just left a note for Summer telling her how much he loved her and one for his parents saying not to worry

Ryan: is that it?

Marissa: no he just called Summer telling her he will be back in 40 minutes

Ryan: o so he is ok right?

Marissa: I don't know Summer talked to him wanna talk to her?

Ryan: ya what's her # ill call her after

Marissa: she is right here ill put her on (gives summer the phone)

Summer: Chino

Ryan: Summer is he ok?

Summer: for now but he won't be when I get through with him

Ryan: you are going to hurt him?

Summer: well he just left _me _

Ryan: didn't he leave you a note that said he loved you?

Summer: ya and he told me again over the phone

Ryan: do you love him?

Summer: do you love her?

(in the background Marissa: don't ask him that)

Ryan: her who?

Summer: Coop

Ryan: yes why?

Summer: do you love Theresa?

Ryan: no why?

Summer: good problem solved get your ass home !!

Ryan: I can't right now but do you love Seth?

Summer: what if I do?

Ryan: so you do?

Summer: ya so?

Ryan: go down to the docks so when he gets back he sees the most important person in his life ok? Now put Marissa back on

Marissa: hey

Ryan: so what's up?

Marissa: nothing just all alone in Summer's house

Ryan: so she took me advice

Marissa: what advice?

Ryan: never mind

Marissa: no what?

Ryan I told Summer to go see Seth so when he gets back he sees the most important person in his life

Marissa: aw that is so sweet

Ryan: ya well

Marissa: so how's everything

Ryan: ok I guess

Marissa: no I really want to know

Ryan: well me back hurts from sleeping on the couch and I am tried form working and hungry

Marissa: aw poor baby, but I am glad to hear your back hurts

Ryan: why?

Marissa: because you are sleeping on the couch

Ryan: ya well the only other option was Theresa's bed and I wasn't sleeping there

Marissa: glad to hear that

Ryan: ya well I gotta go but tomorrow afta that dr.'s appointment I'll call you ok?

Marissa: ya I love you bye

Ryan: well I love you too bye

* * *

**At the Docks**

well ill write more soon it will start at the docks but don't forget that on the 16 on September fox is having an OC obsessed sepcial on fox with interviews and more what happens in season 2(in the US) Well i gotta go do my homework but ill write more and post again saturday

Alie


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/n -before whe i said 'Marissa drove to Summer's hours 3 days later' I decided it would be 10 days later

thancks everyone for the reviews i will type ch 4 this weekend and post it after i have moer then 10 reviews so read and review

* * *

(At the docks)

Summer had been there for 30 minutes and Seth should have been there by now. Another 20 minutes passed and she started crying and worrying that something happened or he changed his mind and stood her up. She put her head in her lap and cried for about 10 minutes. She loves him so why wasn't he there? Wait she just admitted she loves him it was to her self but she thought it. Now as soon as she hurts him she will tell him maybe. But will he show up? She hoped so does he love her? She thinks he does but maybe not anymore. She was still crying when someone put their arms around her. Was it him? She relli hoped so. She looked up at him A and it looked he didn't shave at all. But it was him and he was with her holding her for the first time in 10 or 11 days. The didn't say anything just looking in each other's eyes for a few minutes. Finally Summer spoke.

Summer: (while getting up) Cohen I missed you (hugging him)

Seth: Well I missed you too beautiful (the kisses the top of her head)

Summer: (now angry) Now why did you leave me?

Seth: I didn't leave you I left me parents and Ryan

Summer: but why did you just leave me a note

Seth: I didn't but you are the only one who knows I am back and you were the only one who I called and I am so sorry

Summer: well sorry helps but you still have to make it up to me

Seth: ok princess

Summer: glad to hear it

Seth: ( puts a piece of hair behind her ear her eyes are red and puffy form crying and she has no make up on he smiles anyway)

Summer: what I look horrible my make up is gone and my juicy seat suite is wrinkled my hair is a mess so stop smilin

Seth: no you are so naturally beautiful

Summer: thanks but you need to make up throes 11 days to me

Seth: what ever you say gorges

Summer: remember that Cohen what ever I say

Seth: (sarcastically) oh no that could be bad

Summer: well still you owe me 11 days

Seth: you kno I think we should go on a vacation before school starts

Summer: ya but not a lot of drinking this year remember TJ? No repeats nd Coop doesn't have to come

Seth: sounds perfect

Summer: ya now call your parents

Seth: fine

(Calling)

Kirsten: hello

Seth: mom

Kirsten: o god Seth where the hell are you?

Seth: at the docks Summer just picked me up we are on our way

Kirsten: sounds great see you in 20 love you bye

Seth: love you too mom bye (hangs up)

Summer: you said you love your mommy

Seth: ye well it might soften her up so she doesn't kill me whern I get home

Summer: hopefully it worked

Seth: ya well

Summer: were here

Seth: o joy

(Opening the front door)

Seth: mom I'm home

Kirsten: (running to him then hugging and kissing him for 3 minutes while Summer softly giggles and Seth rolls his eyes) thank god your alright

Seth: ya well I am ok mom (getting away from her and putting his arm around a still giggling Summer) Am I in trouble?

Kirsten: No I guess not you are home and ok so I don't think we will punish you

Seth: thanks mom

Kirsten: sorry I have to go out of town your grandfather is screwing the company I have to go out and so some damage control to prevent bankruptcy you better be here when I get back you are not allowed to leave with out talking to me until your are 18

Seth: yes mom

Summer: Ill make sure of it Mrs. Cohen

Kirsten: please call me Kirsten

Summer: ok Mrs. - I mean Kirsten he will not leave town I promise

Kirsten: that sounds great there is food in the fridge for dinner and Seth there is food for the rest of the days Rosa has the time off so you be careful to not burn down the house

Seth: mom where are you going anyway?

Kirsten: well your father is already in Boston for 2 weeks and I have to got out there for 4 or 5 days to fix the company ill be home by Tuesday night

Seth: sounds like fun

Kirsten: Summer can you make sure he doesn't leave town or go near that boat?

Summer: of course he is not leaving town or going anywhere near that stupid boat

Seth: hello that's my boat don't talk bad about her

Kirsten: thanks (hugs Seth) bye when your father gets back we will discuss if you will be punished

Seth: ok what ever mom

Kirsten: bye Summer (hugs her) thanks for watching over him

* * *

(Kirsten leaves)

Seth and Summer start making out on the couch 1 hour later that are in the kitchen discussing what to make for dinner

Seth: Sum can you cook?

Summer: Cohen I cant cook anything I usually have Coop cook me something or the maid

Seth: so we are screwed I can't cook

Summer: great Cohen

Seth: call Marissa invite her ova so we can all hang out and she can cook us dinner

Summer: ya thanks we need someone to cook and she needs to stop crying over Ryan leaving her

(Summer calls Marissa)

Ring ring

Marissa: Hello

Summer: hey coop where are you?

Marissa: the house form hell that the devil owns

Summer: o well Kirsten and Sandy are gone for a few days can come ova so we can all hang out and catch up

Marissa: it's kinda late

Seth (in the back round): sum well have a sleep ova we can all neva had the one we planned afta the movies you both can stay till Monday or whenever so we can all hand out

Summer (on the phone) : Seth wanted to know if we can all have a sleep ova cuz we didn't before nd we could stay till Monday cuz Kirsten asked me to watch Seth nd make sure he doesn't leave again

Marissa: what am I going to do while you two have sex?

Summer: he ain't getting any for awhile so don't worry

Marissa: ok then ill pack nd be ova soon bye

Summer: sounds great Coop bye

Click

Summer: so Coop will be here soon with a bunch of clothes

Seth: what are you going to do for clothes to sleep in?

Summer: well ill wear one of you t-shirts and boxers or ill go home relli quick lata k?

Seth: ya but nothing would be a lot hotter

Summer: no, not going to happen Cohen so where are we all sleeping Cohen?

Seth: well I thought maybe the pool house

Summer: ok Coop nd I will take the bed nd you can have the air mattress on the floor

Seth: ok but are you sure that Marissa will be ok sleeping on Ryan's old bed?

Summer: you she will feel closer to him or some crap like that

Seth: ya I should call him you kno cuz I was gone foe like 12 days

(Calling Ryan)

ring ring

Ryan: hello

Seth: hey man

Ryan: Seth are you home yet?

Seth: ya just calling to see wat's with my brother

Ryan: nothing just Theresa had a doctor's appointment in an hour you?

Seth: cool nothing just dad left for 2 weeks and mom just left for 5 days so Summer, Marissa and I are having a sleep ova till mom comes back on Tuesday

Ryan: you three are having a sleepover?

Seth: ya well mom told summer to watch me and nether of us know how to cook nd Rosa is on vacation so Summer called and invited Marissa cuz she said 'coop is probably crying and drinking again that's not good for her so over here we can watch her'

Ryan: wow sounds like fun

Seth: ya I just wanted to tell you I am back nd the parents are gone well I gotta go Marissa should be here soon

Ryan: ya ill call you guys lata tell Marissa I love her bye

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Ding dong

Summer: hey Coop come in I am so hungry

Marissa: ya thanks me too

(In The Kitchen)

Seth: hey Marissa

Marissa: hey Seth

Seth: by the way Summer I called Ryan like I told you he said Hi and Marissa he said something but I forget now

Marissa: (a little pissed) Seth just tell me what he said

Seth: he said tell Marissa I Love her and ill call you guys tomorrow

Marissa: so when he calls tomorrow I want to talk to him k?

Summer: ya Coop will you make some Mack and cheese?

Marissa: ya sure Sum

* * *

(1 hour later after thay ate)

Seth: why don't we watch a movie?

Summer: what movie?

Marissa: Sum I brought Clueless on DVD what bout that?

Seth: No, no chick flicks I want to watch an action movie

Summer: too bad Cohen its two to one

Marissa: ya sorry Seth

* * *

(1 hour and ½ later)

They were all on the couch Summer fell asleep on Seth's arms and he was talking with Marissa after the movie ended

Marissa: so where are we sleeping tonight?

Seth: well summer thought we should all sleep in the pool house you two will sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the air mattress is that ok?

Marissa: you if you can get Sum to let go of you well you didn't hear this form me but she has a fear of all the people that she loves will leave her

Seth: why?

Marissa: well it is all because her mom left and you left once and just came back it is just reassurance for her I guess

Seth: o ya I for got about her mom

Marissa: ya well it happened and her dad is like never home she is home alone for weeks at a time she usually stays at my house if her stepmother is home with her but that only happens like 3 times a year that is why she is scared that everyone will leave and one time never come back

Seth: ya thanks for telling me

Marissa: ya well now wake her up so we can play a game

Seth: why me?

Marissa: cuz if I wake her she'll be mad at me

Seth: how am I suppose to wake her with out her getting mad

Marissa: kiss her she will wake up

Seth: won't she try to kill me?

Marissa: no just do it

(Seth kisses her she wakes up and starts kissing back)

(10 minutes later that are making out and Marissa is getting pissed)

Marissa: Sum Seth common stop that

Summer: sorry Coop I forgot

Marissa: let's play a game

Summer: ya truth or dare

Seth: no

Marissa: ya it's fun

Summer: ok me first Coop truth or dare?

Marissa: truth

Summer: Did you and Ryan ever do 'it'? If so when?

Marissa: I am not answering that

Summer: common Coop its part of that game

Marissa: fine

Summer: so?

Marissa: wait I have to tell both of you?

Seth: ya

Summer: no

Seth: common Sum

Summer: ya you have to tell Seth too

Marissa: so we never actually never did it

Seth: but I have seen you two sleeping in the pool house in the morning what happened on those nights?

Marissa: I don't have to answer that

Summer: fine now ask someone

Marissa: Seth truth or dare?

Seth: dare

Marissa: I dare you to call Ryan and ask him when he first got here would he have asked Summer out if you didn't like her

Summer: I don't like that question coop if he said yes that mean I might not be going out with Cohen now and I like going out with him

Seth: do I have to

Marissa: yes (handing him the phone)

Seth: fine (calling)

Ryan: Hello?

Seth: hey again Ryan

Ryan: Seth what's up?

Seth: well I was bored nd just wondering when you first came to Newport and Summer was all over you If I didn't like her would you have asked her out?

Ryan: y?

Seth: I am just bored Summer and Marissa are watching some stupid movie

(in the background Summer: that movie is so not stupid Cohen you are)

Ryan: who asked you to ask me that?

Seth: (sounding guilty) no one

Ryan: was it Summer or Marissa

Seth: neither ok just answer it ok?

Ryan: No the night before I met Summer I met Marissa and we had this instant connection so no I would never have asked Summer out

Seth: thanks for telling me I gotta tell the girls

Ryan: no common Seth

Seth: I have to we are playing truth or dare

Ryan: don't tell them

Seth: I have to or she will kill me

Ryan: so Summer dared you?

Seth: no

Ryan: so Marissa did ok what ever tell then

Seth: ok well we'll call you on you cell soon cuz I have a great dare bye

Ryan: bye (click)

Summer: so what did he say?

Seth: he said no

Marissa: did he say y?

Seth: ya he said that his first night here he met Marissa and talked with her and started to really like her

Summer: Coop y didn't you tell me you talked to him?

Marissa: we were just smoking and flirting but we talked more the night Seth and I hid him in the Model Home

Summer: when was that?

Marissa: the night of your birthday party sorry I missed it

Summer: ya omigod I just didn't know what you didn't tell me

Seth: ya that night was fun

Marissa: ok Seth your turn

Seth: Summer truth or dare

Summer: dare

Seth: I dare you to call Ryan in 20 minutes and tell him to come home because Marissa is having a mental breakdown

Marissa: why me?

Seth: because you are the only one he would come rushing back to Newport for

* * *

(In Chino in the Doctors Office)

Doctor: ok we got your tests back Theresa and it seems there is not baby any more did you get an abortion?

Theresa: yes

Ryan: WHAT?

Doctor: ok well everything else is normal thank you for comming

* * *

Hoped you liked it next chapter the fight between Ryan and Theresa and more of the truth or dare game

now review remember at least 10 reviews or no chapter 4 thanks so much

-Alie


	4. Chapter 4

The OC Season 2 The way I want it

Set- after the season finale

* * *

(At Theresa's house)

Ryan: (screaming) Theresa when the hell did you that?

Theresa: (crying) in Newport

Ryan: (still screaming) the why the fuck did you guilt me into coming back to this hell hole

Theresa: (trying to hug him) I love you we can get back together then get married and have a family

Ryan: (screaming) I don't love you and you dragged me away from my family they are the best thing that happened to me

Theresa: you don't need their money we will have each other

Ryan: no actually I have the Cohen's and Marissa

(Leaves to start packing)

* * *

(In Newport 25 minutes lata)

Seth: ok now Sum call his cell

Summer: (calling)

Ryan: (angry from his argument with Theresa) Hello

Summer: sorry Chino

Ryan: o hey summer

Summer: ya so you have to come back here for like ever plz

Ryan: y?

Summer: cuz Coop nd Seth relli miss u nd if anything happens to Coop nd Seth is off somewhere I cant take care of her

Ryan: (concerned) is she ok?

Summer: (lying) ya just crying again

Ryan: well can you not tell them and come pick me up nd take me home for good?

Summer: are you serious?

Ryan: ya ill explain in the car

Summer: ok ya ill call you then bye

Click

Summer: he said he can't o nd Coop he said to call him on his cell in 2 hours

Marissa: ok

Summer: well ill be right back I just need to get some clothes form my house k?

Seth: ya sweetie

Marissa: want me to come?

Summer: nah ill be back soon

Marissa: ok bye

Seth: (kisser her) ok bye baby

Summer: bye nd Cohen stop calling me those stupid names

* * *

(in Chino around 8:00 ay night)

Ryan come into the living room with his bags packed and readi to leave all he has to do is tell Theresa. He is so excited to go home and see Marissa and Seth surprisingly he will be happy to see Summer too cuz she is his only way back.

Ryan: Theresa

Theresa: (comes running in) what? (Looks at his bags at his feet) where the hell do you think you are going ?

Ryan: going home and leaving you

Theresa: (starting to cry) NO I LOVE YOU, you can't leave me you love me

Ryan: yes I can leave you because I love Marissa so I should be leaving at 8:30 when my ride gets here

Theresa: why did you call _her?_

Ryan: you mean Summer because I don't want Seth and Marissa coming down here to face you Summer on the other hand is relli scary at times so it is ok she can take you

Theresa: ya well I well ill be in the other room and when you break up with Marissa I told you so

(30 minutes later in Chino)

Knock knock

Ryan: (opening the door) Thanks for coming Summer come in

Summer: (hugs him) ya well it's great to have you coming back Coop was a mess

We have to leave like now cuz Cohen and Coop think I am at my house packing for the Sleep ova

Ryan: ok lets go (to Theresa) bye Bitch now this time leave me alone

Theresa: (from the other room) Fuck you Ryan

Summer: wow she's nick lets go

Ryan: ya

(30 min later in Summer's silver convertible BMW)

Ryan: so how are you?

Summer: much better after todai

Ryan: y?

Summer: well this morning Seth came back Marissa will stop crying you are coming back and it is the first time in like 9 days I left my house

Ryan: well that's great

Summer: (smiling) ya it is

Ryan: so you are having a sleepover where ?

Summer: in the pool house Seth thought Marissa and I should have the bed and he would sleep on the air mattress but I am not letting go of him I have to watch him 24/7 cuz I promised Kirsten so you and Marissa can sleep in your bed

Ryan: ok

Summer: or Seth and I Can sleep in His room it you and Marissa want

Ryan: what ever you should ask Marissa

Summer: so what happened in Chino?

Ryan: when we went to the doctors I found out she got an abortion in Newport and didn't tell me because she wanted me back with her, marry her and have a family together

Summer: wow sorry

Ryan: well its better now, lata ill tell Seth and Marissa k?

Summer: ya

Ryan: now y did you call me?

Summer: we were playing truth or dare

Ryan: well who told what and who did what?

Summer: well Coop picked truth and Cohen and I picked dare

Ryan: who asked Marissa something?

Summer: me

Ryan: and you asked?

Summer: If you 2 ever did it

Ryan: o0o

Summer: she said never it that true?

Ryan: ya I guess

Summer: so you know Marissa dared Seth to call you and ask whatever

Ryan: ya he told me

Summer: and then Seth dared me to call you nd tell you that Coop was having a breakdown so they could get you home

Ryan: well that was nice of him

Summer: ya well we'll be home in 10 minutes

Ryan: sounds great

(10 minutes later)

Summer ringing to door bell Ryan was still in the car

Marissa: o your back Sum we thought you got lost or something

Summer: you and Seth meet me in the pool house close the blinds ok its relli important k?

Marissa: ya

( IN the pool house Marissa and Seth are sitting on the bed and Summer comes in)

Summer: so I have a relli big surprise

Marissa: don't tell me you are pregnant

Summer: no way ( goes out side and brings Ryan in)

Ryan: hey guys

Summer: surprise he is home for good

Marissa: (gets up hugs and kisses him) I can't believe you are back

Seth: (after giving him a manly-hug) so Sum what happened on the phone?

Summer: well he asked me to come get him but not to tell you 2 cuz you two shouldn't be down there at night

Ryan: ya

Seth: y her?

Ryan: Theresa was relli pissed nd I don't think it was a good idea for her to see Marissa and Seth well you couldn't handle Chino

Seth: and Summer can?

Summer: ya common I could kick ass if I was mad enough remember rage-blackouts Cohen?

Marissa: so what happened?

Ryan: well when we went to the doctors earlier I found out she got an abortion in Newport and didn't tell me because she wanted me back with her, marry her and have a family together

Seth: wow man its great your back

Marissa: (smiling) ya its great your back

Summer: ok let's keep playing

( they all sit on the bed)

Marissa: ok Sum truth or dare?

Summer: dare

Marissa: I dare you to jump in the pool

Summer: ok

Marissa: naked

Summer: no common Coop be nice

Seth: sorry sum that's your dare now go

Marissa: ya Sum it's no big deal I mean how many times have we changed together?

Seth: relli you change together?

Marissa: ya so no problem right ?

Summer: yes problem (looking at Seth and Ryan)

Marissa: its ok Sum it's just Seth and Ryan

Seth: it was a dare now go

Summer: no

Seth: I mean how many time have I seen you naked ?

Summer: (shyly) 4

Ryan: relli?

Seth: ya

Summer: fine Cohen just get me a towel

Seth: no

Marissa: Ryan cay you get her a towel and maybe another one

Ryan: y 2?

Marissa: I might feel like going in Sum where are my bags?

Summer: not telling if you go in you have to go in naked

Marissa: no neva mind then

(Ryan hands Summer a towel)

Summer: fine be rite back

Summer takes the towel goes outside takes her clothes off and jumps in. When she come up she swims over to her towel gets out and puts it on. Then she grabs her clothes and just in time to see Seth closing the blinds in the pool house. She thought 'o great the all that ill get Coop back relli soon' when she gets back in she goes to the bathroom to put her clothes back on comes out and sits back down.

Summer: ok well Seth truth or dare

Seth: dare

Summer: I dare you to let me and Coop to give you a makeover

Marissa: ya

Ryan: that sounds interesting

Seth: no, no way

Summer: yes we have to

20 minutes later Seth was all done. He had purple eye shadow, mascara, and bright red lipstick. They brought him back in the pool house to show Ryan their work.

Marissa: ok Ryan here he is

Summer brings in a very mad Seth

Ryan: (hysterically laughing) you look good man

Seth: I feel like a doll

Marissa: Seth you look great for a girl, now you ask someone

Seth: ok Marissa truth or dare

Marissa: um dare

Seth: ok I dare you to go put on one of Ryan's wife beaters and a black thong

Ryan: (laughing) Seth that's a good one

Marissa: I didn't bring a thong

Seth: well you can go home and get a black one

Marissa: I don't have a black one

Summer: yes you do Coop we went Shopping 2 weeks ago nd you got the black one and I got the other black one

Marissa: well it's all the way at home

Summer: you can wear mine it's in my bag

Marissa: no

Ryan: but you have to

Seth: ya you have to

Marissa: fine Sum go get it nd Ryan can you get me one of your tank tops

Summer and Ryan go to their bags nd get the clothes out hand them to Marissa then she goes in to the bathroom to change

Summer: (after a few minutes she knocks on the door no answer) Coop I am coming in (walks in)

Marissa: (is changed sitting on the floor) Sum do I have to do this?

Summer: ya common you can get him back

Marissa: I kno just the way

(they go back in)

Ryan: wow you look great ok now your turn

Marissa: Summer truth or dare

Summer: dare

Marissa: I dare you and Seth to go in the bathroom and change clothes

Summer: like every piece of clothing

Ryan: yes

Summer: Coop plz no

Marissa: y not?

Summer: Seth wont fit in my jeans but good thing I wore a looses t-shirt

Marissa: ok you can wear your own pants but everything else needs to be changed

Summer: not fair

Marissa: to bad this wife beater is too big for me I have no bras on and the thong you bought had less cloth than mine but I had to do it so go

( Seth and Summer go in the bathroom Marissa and Ryan talk)

Ryan is sitting on one side of the bad Marissa gets closer to him

Marissa: this will be funny

Ryan: ya but you kno Summer will make me do something bad

Marissa: ya I kno

(they Start making out)

(in the Bathroom)

Seth: ok Sum how are we going to get back?

* * *

Ok sorry i had to end it there i need more dares or questions to ask like how summer gets ryan back so please write what you wiuld like to see as soon as i get a good one ill write ch 5 please review thanks

-Alie


	5. Chapter 5

**The OC Season 2 The way I want it**

Disclaimer- I don't own the Oc characters or any part of the fox network but I wish I owned it all I own is my mind nd my story line

A/N : sorry it has taken me three months to update it was because of school last year I got a C in English w/ a couple of B's my parents were mad so this year I have to work extra hard to get strait A's which I have so far nd I am off this week for Christmas vacation so I will try to post my new story nd add a few chapters to this one thanks for all the great reviews Alie

* * *

(in the Bathroom)

Seth: ok Sum how are we going to get back?

Summer: well we could always get then drunk

Seth: no Ryan doesn't want Marissa to drink wut else?

Summer: um we could ask Ryan exactly how many times he has had sex

Seth: that's really good ok

They came out of the bathroom just having switched shirts to find Ryan and Marissa in a full fledged make-out session

Summer: um ... guys stop sucking face

Marissa: sorry ok summer your turn

Summer: Ryan truth or dare?

Ryan: truth

Summer: how many times have u had sex?

Ryan: I don't know I don't count

Seth: start counting

* * *

Ryan's POV

(Ryan is thinking really hard trying to figure out exactly how many)

well lest see Theresa was at least 31 times, then there was Jessica she was hot that was like 5 times, then about 7 one night stands, so that is like 43 so ill say like 30

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ryan: um like 30

Summer: try that again your lying

Ryan: 35?

Summer: no higher

Ryan: 40?

Seth: no try that one last time

Ryan: I think 47 but I could be wrong

Summer: that's more like it ur turn now

Ryan: how about we stop the game go get ice cream and go in the hot tub for awhile

Seth: what about pudding instead?

Summer: u and your pudding I want chocolate ice cream

Marissa: me 2 lets go I think there might be some in the freezer

They all go inside to get the ice cream. They enjoy conversation while eating talking random things forgetting the past few weeks the miserable events. After eating everyone goes in separate directions to get bathing suits on for the hot tub. Summer puts on her very tiny black bikini and Marissa wears a dark pink one but it covers a little more then Summers. Ryan wears his navy blue trunks and Seth has on black trunks. All of then are just sitting in the hot tub talking like they were while they were in the kitchen because it is comfortable and familiar.

* * *

(After an hour of relaxing and chatting)

Marissa: I am tired where are we all sleeping?

Seth: the pool house

Summer: good I am going to take a shower in the house where r u taking one Coop?

Marissa: I d k

Ryan: Riss u can use the one in the pool house summer use Seth's (A/n I don't kno if he has one attached to Seth's room but pretend he does)

Summer: sounds good r u nd Cohen staying out here until we get out?

Ryan: maybe Seth?

Seth: ya just come out when u two r done

Summer/Marissa: k bye

Summer and Marissa go inside, Seth and Ryan begin talking

Seth: so man was going on? This week has been crazy

Ryan: ya I know I fond out Theresa actually went through with the abortion in new port so when we went to the doctors he said the baby was gone and the procedure was successful

Seth: wow that's a lot to handle

Ryan: ya so when did u get back?

Seth: this morning

Ryan: are your parents going to call tonight?

Seth: ya I think they said at 10 they will be so happy you r finally home

Ryan: ya it's good to be back

thanks for reading plz review and i have run out of ideas so tell me what you want me to write next alie


End file.
